Quiproquo
by marsandpa
Summary: Quiproquo: Méprise qui fait prendre une chose, une parole ou une personne pour une autre. La route vers le bonheur pour Elliot et Olivia est longue...mais pas insurmontable.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, écrite pas moi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… N'oubliez pas les commentaires ! Merci.

**Chapitre 1.**

Il allait enfin réaliser son rêve de plusieurs années : inviter Olivia Benson à dîner. Mais pas pour manger un hot-dog ou une pizza. Non, un vrai dîner, dans un vrai restaurant, où l'on s'y rend habillé chic et où l'on mange avec des couverts.

L'idée lui était venue il y a environ trois mois. En fait elle lui avait simplement traversée l'esprit lors d'une visite de Maureen et de son fiancé, mais s'était intensifiée quand Kathy lui avait annoncé une grande nouvelle, quelques semaines plus tard.

En effet, depuis deux ans, sa fille vivait le grand amour avec Mark, un jeune architecte plein d'avenir. Elle rayonnait de bonheur et Elliot, à chacune de ses visites, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que vivre avec la personne qu'on aime était formidable. La première fois que cette réflexion lui avait traversée l'esprit, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais la fois suivante, quand Mark avait annoncé à Maureen que pour l'anniversaire de leurs deux ans ensemble, il avait réservé une table dans un grand restaurant pour fêter l'évènement, il avait immédiatement pensé à Olivia en voyant la joie de sa fille. Il s'était alors imaginé faire la même chose pour elle, sans l'anniversaire bien sûr. Il avait ensuite rapidement secoué cette idée de sa tête, étant marié et Olivia ne partageant certainement pas ses sentiments. Parce que oui, il avait des sentiments pour Olivia. Il avait lutté pendant longtemps, se disant que son affection pour elle était simplement le résultat de leur long travail ensemble. Il l'aimait beaucoup, il la protégeait et voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. C'était le rôle d'un meilleur ami après tout. Il n'avait jamais dosé l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour elle jusqu'à ce que Kathy lui annonce qu'elle était enceinte d'Eli. Tout à coup, son monde s'était effondré. Il avait réalisé soudainement qu'il n'aurait jamais d'avenir avec Olivia. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris. Elle n'était pas simplement son équipière ou sa meilleure amie. Elle était celle qui l'aidait à supporter les enquêtes difficiles et les coups durs. Un simple sourire de sa part et ses soucis s'envolaient. Il était amoureux d'Olivia Benson mais ne pouvait rien faire.

Et puis Maureen lui avait annoncé la nouvelle qui avait tout fait remonter à la surface. Elle allait épouser Mark. Elle allait dire 'oui' à celui qu'elle aime. Elle allait passer le reste de son existence avec l'homme de sa vie. Le mariage aurait lieu en juillet, il ferait certainement beau et le monde serait heureux. Bien sûr il était content pour elle, mais une nouvelle fois le fantôme d'Olivia revenait le hanter. Il avait pris sa fille dans ses bras et avait pleuré. Mais ce qu'elle avait pris pour des larmes de joie étaient en fait des larmes de peine. Il ne vivrait jamais ce moment avec la femme de ses rêves. Il ne la verrait jamais lui sourire dans sa belle robe blanche et ne l'entendrait jamais lui dire 'oui' pour le reste de leurs vies.

Puis un soir, alors qu'il rentrait d'une journée particulièrement difficile, Kathy l'attendait dans la cuisine. Il était épuisé, il était tard et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, prendre une douche chaude et aller se coucher. Mais malheureusement pour lui, si sa femme l'attendait aussi tard, c'était certainement qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Depuis longtemps déjà ils ne communiquaient plus, et les rares fois où ils parlaient, cela concernait les enfants. Ou alors ils se disputaient. Mais la plupart du temps, ils s'ignoraient. Une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte, puisqu'ils n'avaient eu aucune relation depuis la conception d'Eli.

**Flashback.**

_Elliot pousse un soupir et s'avance lentement vers la cuisine._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

_Kathy ne répond pas, elle regarde la tasse de café devant elle, ne levant pas les yeux pour le regarder. Ses mains sont posées à plat sur la table et elle semble absente._

_« Nous devons parler Elliot. »_

_Il ferme les yeux un bref instant, sachant que la dispute n'est pas loin. Elle va sûrement lui reprocher d'être trop absent, de ne pas communiquer et d'être distant avec elle. Et elle aura raison. C'est pour cela qu'il ne veut pas lui parler. Il ne veut pas la blesser ou lui mentir. Il n'est plus amoureux d'elle mais elle reste la mère de ses enfants et celle qui partage sa vie depuis un très grand nombre d'années. Il est revenu pour Eli, pas pour elle. Mais comment lui avouer une chose pareille ? Comment pourrait-il lui dire que l'idée de la toucher lui donnerait l'impression de tromper Olivia ? Qu'il ne l'aime plus, qu'il meure d'amour pour une autre femme, qu'il est malheureux avec elle._

_« Ecoute Kathy, je suis fatigué, la journée a été terrible. J'ai besoin de dormir. Si tu veux… »_

_Kathy se lève alors subitement et s'avance vers lui._

_« Je sais que tu es fatigué. Je sais aussi que tu préfèrerais être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. »_

_Elle est très calme, il n'y a aucune animosité dans sa voix. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais elle le devance._

_« Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Tu n'es pas heureux et je ne le suis pas non plus. »_

_Il est sous le choc. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça._

_« Assieds-toi s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, mais je pense honnêtement qu'il n'y aura jamais vraiment un bon moment. »_

_Elle a raison. Il n'y aura jamais un bon moment pour faire face à leurs problèmes._

_« Il reste du café ? »_

_Kathy lui sourit et il renvoie son sourire. Il se rend compte que les quelques mots qu'ils viennent d'échanger sont les plus courtois qu'ils ont eu dans les derniers mois. Il s'assoie tandis qu'elle sort une tasse du placard puis lui verse un café. Elle reprend ensuite sa place initiale et remet du café dans sa propre tasse._

_«Je sais que je suis responsable de tout ce qui nous arrive. Quand tu m'as demandé pour revenir à la maison, je t'ai dit oui parce que je n'ai pas eu la force de dire non. Notre passé ensemble était lourd, et toutes les années de bonheur que nous avons partagé ont pesé sur ma décision. Et puis il y a eu ce fameux soir, celui où nous avons conçu Eli. Tu m'as fait tellement de peine ce soir-là. Dans tes yeux je voyais l'homme que j'avais tant aimé. Cet homme-là a disparu depuis bien longtemps. »_

_Elle s'est arrêté de parler et l'a regardé tendrement. Elle venait de lui dire qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. Elle lui disait aussi qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, mais d'une manière très subtile._

_« Je sais que tu es un homme bon, et que ta famille passe avant tout. Je sais que tu ne me quitteras jamais. Tu préfèrerais être malheureux le reste de ta vie plutôt que d'abandonner tes enfants. Tu peux peut-être te satisfaire d'une vie comme ça, mais moi je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas morte Elliot, et je ne suis pas assez vieille non plus pour faire une croix sur l'amour. »_

_Il était totalement sans voix. Cette femme, après plus de vingt ans, arrivait encore à l'étonner. Elle était en train de lui dire qu'elle lui rendait sa liberté._

_« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Kathy. Je m'attendais à ce qu'on se dispute encore une fois et là je dois dire que tu me prends un peu au dépourvu. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que j'ai changé. Le travail m'a changé. La vie m'a changé. Je suis conscient de ne pas me comporter avec toi comme je devrais le faire. Mais je n'arrive plus à faire semblant. Semblant d'être heureux et que tout va bien, que notre mariage est parfait. Mais je t'interdis de dire que tu es responsable. Tu n'es responsable de rien du tout. Je me suis fermé de plus en plus durant ces années. Tu as toujours fait des efforts alors que je n'en ai fait aucuns. Tu as porté notre famille à bout de bras toute seule. Je te respecte énormément pour ça. Tu es une mère formidable. Je déteste la tournure qu'a prit notre relation. Mais tu as raison, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. »_

_L'abcès était enfin crevé. Ils communiquaient sans crier, calmement, et surtout, ils étaient d'accord._

**Fin du flashback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos gentils commentaires. Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le premier. Bonne lecture.

Elliot et Kathy avaient discuté une bonne partie de la nuit et ensuite tout avait été très vite. Le lendemain ils avaient réuni les enfants pour leur annoncer qu'ils divorçaient, mais que cette fois-ci, c'était permanent. Les enfants, voyant leurs parents ravis à l'idée d'être séparés et devenus du même coup très complices, avaient très bien pris la nouvelle. Dix jours plus tard, Elliot emménageait dans son petit appartement. La procédure de divorce lors de leur précédente séparation n'ayant jamais été stoppée, ils ne leur restaient plus que quelques formalités pour que tout ceci soit enfin terminé.

Le caractère d'Elliot s'était beaucoup modifié. Il ne ressentait plus cette lassitude le matin quand il se levait. Bien au contraire, chaque levé du soleil était pour lui une renaissance. Cette rage qu'il contenait constamment s'était miraculeusement envolée, et sa colère n'éclatait désormais qu'à bon escient. Tout le monde avait remarqué ce changement mais personne ne disait rien. Personne sauf Olivia bien sûr.

Un matin, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il était d'aussi bonne humeur. Il avait répondu très évasivement, prétextant les bienfaits du printemps. Elle lui avait alors dit que cela lui allait très bien, qu'il devrait montrer son beau sourire plus souvent. Cette remarque avait bien entendu fait son effet, le rendant totalement euphorique le reste de la journée.

Et trois semaines plus tard, le voici donc fraîchement divorcé, près à se jeter à l'eau. Il n'a pas retiré son alliance et n'a rien dit à Olivia. Il veut tout lui expliquer au cours de ce fameux dîner, sa descente aux enfers après qu'il ait appris la grossesse de Kathy, ses nuits sans sommeil à seulement penser à elle. Tout, il veut tout lui dire.

Mais il sait qu'il doit le faire en douceur, pour ne pas l'effrayer. S'ils sont ensemble romantiquement, ils ne pourront plus être équipiers. L'un deux devra peut-être même aller travailler dans une autre unité. Et Olivia n'est peut-être pas prête pour ces changements. Il n'est vraiment sûr que d'une seule chose, il doit prendre le risque.

Il se dit qu'aujourd'hui est le jour parfait pour lui demander. Au moment du déjeuner, ils iront dans le petit bistrot au coin de la rue et il l'invitera à ce fameux dîner. C'est décidé. En plus, Olivia est de très bonne humeur depuis quelques jours, donc c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Dieu doit être de son côté aujourd'hui parce que la matinée a été relativement calme. Il est bientôt midi. Ils sont assis à leurs bureaux, Olivia plongée dans la lecture d'un rapport d'expertise. Il éteint son ordinateur et se lève.

« Liv, ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau, je meurs de faim ? »

Elle lève la tête dans sa direction et sourit.

« C'est une très bonne idée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon petit-déjeuner ce matin. »

Elle ferme alors son rapport, se lève puis prend sa veste. Elliot prend la sienne et ils commencent à marche côte à côte.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu le temps de prendre ton petit-déjeuner ? Tu as eu une panne d'oreiller ? »

Il lui sourit et elle lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Je te raconterai tout ça en mangeant, monsieur Curieux. »

Ils entrent dans le bistrot et Elliot repère tout de suite un petit coin libre placé à l'abri des regards. Ils se placent généralement près de l'entrée pour pouvoir partir vite s'ils sont appelés, mais il se dirige directement vers la table dans le fond. Olivia le suit sans poser de questions et ils s'installent face à face.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas assis à notre place habituelle ? »

Parce que si jamais tu ris de moi après ce que je t'aurais demandé, je préfère que personne ne le voie, il pense. Au lieu de cela, il hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de changer. Et puis on sera plus tranquille ici. »

Elle sourit mais pose sur lui un regard perplexe. Il est vraiment très étrange en ce moment.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu te conduis bizarrement ces derniers temps. Je ne me plains pas de ta bonne humeur mais ce n'est pas…toi. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? »

Il ne sait pas comment lui dire. Il n'a rien préparé. Il pensait qu'il allait engager la conversation et que tout allait venir naturellement. Mais là, devant elle, il ne trouve pas les mots. Par chance la serveuse s'approche de leur table.

« Bonjour inspecteurs. Vous prendrez la même chose que d'habitude ? »

« Bonjour Mary. Je ne sais pas pour Olivia, mais pour moi ce sera comme toujours un gros steak et des frites. »

Il regarde alors Olivia qui le regarde interrogativement. Puis elle se tourne vers la serveuse.

« Je prendrai comme Elliot, avec un coca, merci Mary. »

Elliot lève son index pour lui faire signe que lui aussi prendra un coca. La serveuse leur sourit et s'éloigne.

« Un steak-frites ? D'habitude tu prends une salade. »

« Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuner. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, tu devais me dire pourquoi. »

Elle lui fait un grand sourire et il se dit à cet instant qu'elle est plus belle de jour en jour. Il a encore du mal à réaliser que peut-être d'ici peu il pourra l'embrasser et la toucher comme il en a si souvent rêvé.

« Je te le dirais quand tu m'auras enfin expliqué ce qui t'arrive. Je veux tout savoir. »

Il se dit alors qu'il doit se lancer. Il a déjà attendu bien assez longtemps. Il doit simplement trouver les bons mots.

« C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps tout va bien dans ma vie. Mes enfants sont en parfaite santé, Maureen rayonne de bonheur à l'idée de se marier dans deux mois, et j'ai enfin trouvé un certain équilibre. Kathy et moi communiquons mieux, beaucoup mieux même, ce qui fait que les choses ont énormément progressé. »

Elle regrette immédiatement de lui avoir demandé pourquoi il est si heureux. Les choses avec Kathy ont énormément progressé. Elle ne laisse pas paraitre le coup de poignard dans le cœur qu'elle vient de recevoir juste avec ces simples mots. Elle sait que les choses entre elle et Elliot n'évolueront jamais, mais au plus profond d'elle, elle a toujours gardé l'espoir que Kathy et lui se séparent à nouveau, et cette fois-ci pour de bon. Elliot était revenu à la maison pour Eli, par pour Kathy. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Visiblement ils avaient réussi à résoudre leurs différents. Et même si elle était heureuse pour lui, un autre morceau de son cœur venait une nouvelle fois de se briser à cause d'Elliot Stabler.

La serveuse est arrivée avec leurs assiettes.

« Et voilà, bon appétit. »

Et elle s'est excusée une nouvelle fois.

Olivia allait essayer de rester sur un sujet moins douloureux, ne voulant pas entendre les déclarations d'amour à sa femme de son équipier.

« Elle a réussi à trouver sa robe ? Tu m'avais dit qu'elle désespérait de ne pas trouver 'la robe'. »

« Oui, tout est réglé, elle est fin prête. Elle a tellement hâte. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi pressé de se faire passer la corde au cou. »

Leurs esprits ont pensé la même chose au même moment. 'Je serais encore plus pressé si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme'. 'Demande-moi de t'épouser et je réponds oui dans un battement de cœur'. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était tellement blessée, il fallait qu'elle réagisse.

« Et bien moi aussi je vais très bien en ce moment. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon petit-déjeuner ce matin. »

Elle avait rencontré Erik il y a deux semaines. Il lui avait tout de suite plu. Il était grand, brun, avait des épaules larges et des yeux bleus magnifiques. Il l'avait séduite parce qu'il ressemblait à Elliot. Même si elle nourrissait l'espoir fou d'être un jour avec lui, elle en avait assez d'être seule. Elle n'était bien sûr pas amoureuse de lui et ne le serait jamais, mais il était gentil et il la faisait rire, beaucoup rire.

« Tu…tu…tu le vois depuis longtemps ? »

Il était totalement paralysé par la douleur. Il aurait préféré prendre une balle en pleine poitrine, il aurait certainement eu moins mal.

« Deux semaines, mais je pense que c'est sérieux. »

Mensonge. Elle ment pour atténuer la douleur d'avoir certainement perdu Elliot pour toujours. Elle est pathétique mais elle s'en fiche. Elle a trop mal pour être honnête.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit pleurer ou rire du fait que s'il avait dit à Olivia il y a un mois qu'il divorçait, ils n'en seraient peut-être pas là.

Il esquisse un petit sourire, mais son cœur est en lambeaux. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas touché à son assiette, sinon il aurait certainement tout vomi sur la table.

« Je suis heureux pour toi. J'espère le rencontrer prochainement. Je veux être sûr que ma meilleure amie est entre de bonnes mains. »

Elle sourit mais en fait elle veut crier. Pourquoi ne l'a-t'il pas choisi elle ? Pourquoi ne voit-il pas qu'elle est totalement folle de lui ?

Il veut frapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Pourquoi n'a-t'il rien dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne voit-elle pas dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il a pour elle ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le troisième chapitre. Les choses se compliquent, Elliot et Olivia s'engueulent, et j'adore ça… et puis si tout était réglé trop rapidement, ça ne serait plus drôle ! Non ? Allez bonne lecture et gentils commentaires…

Le reste du repas s'était passé dans le silence, chacun picorant dans son assiette. Ils avaient terminé par un café et avaient regagné le bureau, toujours dans le silence.

Le reste de la journée avait été une torture pour chacun d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas été sur le terrain et n'avaient eu aucun interrogatoire à effectuer. Ils avaient donc passé l'après-midi l'un en face de l'autre, sans se regarder ou se parler. Munch et Fin avaient remarqué le malaise mais comme toujours, ils s'étaient abstenus de faire des commentaires.

Quand l'heure de rentrer à la maison est arrivé, Elliot s'est levé, a saisi sa veste et est parti sans un mot. Olivia ne comprenait pas son changement soudain d'attitude mais n'avait aucune envie de lui parler en ce moment. Elle a attendu quelques minutes puis elle a pris ses affaires et est rentrée chez elle.

Ce soir-là, Elliot a vidé une demi-bouteille de whisky pour noyer son chagrin. Mais malheureusement, même une grosse quantité d'alcool n'avait absolument pas anesthésié sa douleur.

Olivia avait appelé Erik pour annuler leur soirée, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas bien et qu'elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle s'était ensuite effondrée sur son lit et avait pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent extrêmement difficiles. Elliot était fatigué du manque de sommeil, et cela rejaillissait sur son humeur, qui était de plus en plus mauvaise. Il s'en prenait à tout et à tout le monde, et en priorité à Olivia. Il ne manquait aucune occasion de la contredire ou de se moquer d'elle. Chaque nuit il la voyait. Mais à la différence des rêves qu'il faisait d'elle auparavant, elle n'était pas avec lui. Un homme était là, la touchant, l'embrassant, et elle riait. Le fait de vivre seul n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il était une épave et avait l'impression de s'enfoncer chaque jour davantage. Du coup, quand il l'apercevait le matin, sa colère grandissait.

Olivia, quant à elle, ne réagissait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se comportait comme ça avec elle. Elle se disait simplement que son ciel apparemment si bleu avait dû une nouvelle fois se parsemer de nuages et que comme d'habitude, sa mauvaise humeur retombait sur elle. Seulement cette fois-ci, elle en avait assez. Elle n'était pas là pour prendre des coups sans rien dire. Elle n'allait plus se laisser faire. Elle allait réagir.

Ils venaient de clore une enquête délicate et étaient tous contents et soulagés qu'elle soit enfin terminée. Au moment où tout le monde se préparait à partir, Munch prit la parole.

« Je pense que nous devrions fêter notre réussite sur cette terrible affaire. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas tous boire un verre ? »

Fin a tout de suite été d'accord, les occasions de se détendre étant extrêmement rares.

« J'aurais bien aimé John, mais j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir que je ne voudrais pas décommander pour la troisième fois. »

« C'est juste un verre Liv, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Fin la regardait avec cet air de chien battu qui l'amusait tant.

« Ok. Une demi-heure et après je rentre. »

Ils partirent donc fêter l'évènement sans attendre.

Ils s'installèrent à une table dans le bar. Ils prirent tous une bière. Quand leurs boissons arrivèrent, ils trinquèrent et sirotèrent leurs breuvages en discutant.

« Alors Elliot, tout est près pour le mariage ? »

« Tu sais John, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je marie ma fille dans quinze jours. »

« Et oui mon vieux, et la prochaine étape, c'est le bébé. Après tout tu as l'âge d'être grand-père à présent ! »

Elliot lui lança un regard noir puis sourit.

« Qu'elle se marie d'abord, on verra après. »

Et là, Olivia ne put s'en empêcher.

« Elle au moins elle prend le temps de faire les choses dans l'ordre. »

Les yeux des trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ca veut juste dire qu'on peut se marier vraiment par amour, sans y être obligé, c'est tout. »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, elle serait sûrement morte. Et elle était assez fière d'elle sur ce coup-là.

« Elle au moins, elle a le temps pour faire des enfants, elle est encore jeune. »

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il avait honte mais ne voulait pas perdre la face devant ses amis. Il se contenta donc de baisser la tête.

Personne ne parlait et l'ambiance était lourde. Olivia se leva rapidement et saisi sa veste.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je n'ai peut-être plus l'âge d'avoir des enfants, mais au moins il me reste ma sexualité qui est encore très active. Je vais donc de ce pas rejoindre un homme charmant qui sera ravi de s'occuper de moi. »

Fin pouffa de rire alors que Munch avait la bouche ouverte. Elliot serrait sa bière tellement fort que les articulations de ses doigts étaient blanches.

Quand Olivia est arrivée dehors, elle s'est arrêté et a fermé les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu dire une chose pareille ? Et devant ses collègues ! Elle n'en revenait pas. En plus elle avait encore menti puisqu'elle n'allait certainement pas faire l'amour ce soir. Elle était sur le point de rompre avec Erik. Il était vraiment adorable avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Lui, en revanche, était très attaché à elle. Elle voulait donc en finir au plus vite afin de lui éviter de trop souffrir.

Après cet incident, ils s'ignorèrent durant une semaine entière. Ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement fâchés. Le problème était qu'ils ne l'étaient pas contre l'autre mais contre eux-mêmes. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi blessants ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Chacun d'eux était bien trop fier pour faire des excuses ou dire simplement qu'il regrettait. Ils étaient donc restés sur leurs positions, n'échangeant pas même un regard.

Cragen, qui avait bien entendu vu l'évolution des relations entre ses deux inspecteurs, décida d'intervenir. Il sortit de son bureau et s'avança calmement vers eux, ses mains dans ses poches.

« Olivia, Elliot, si vous avez deux minutes, j'aimerai que vous veniez dans mon bureau. »

Ils relevèrent tous les deux la tête vers leur capitaine, se doutant de quoi il voulait leur parler.

« Quelque chose ne va pas capitaine ? »

Il regarda Olivia froidement, sa promesse de rester calme et cordial s'éloignant chaque seconde un peu plus.

« Tu ne penses pas que ce soit plutôt à moi de te poser cette question Olivia ? »

Elle avala sa salive et se dit que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger.

« Je crois qu'il est urgent que nous ayons une discussion. »

Il se tourna alors vers Elliot.

« Tous les trois. »

Ils se levèrent sans un mot et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Cragen, qui les suivit.

Une fois dans le bureau, la tension était montée d'un cran. Ils attendaient de recevoir leur sermon, debout et immobile. Cragen prit place dans son fauteuil et leur fit signe de faire de même. Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher.

« Je veux une explication sur votre comportement, et je la veux maintenant. »

Ils étaient paralysés. Comment pouvaient-ils s'expliquer ? Ils avaient laissé une fois de plus leurs sentiments personnels interférer dans leur travail.

« Alors ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! J'ai du travail au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! Et vous aussi d'ailleurs ! »

Cragen commençait à perdre patience et ils le savaient. Elliot se lança.

« Nous nous sommes disputés au sujet de cette fameuse enquête où cette femme prétend avoir été violée. Nos opinions divergent et nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord. »

Cragen poussa un grand soupir. Cette explication aurait pu être plausible. Il leur arrivait très souvent d'être en désaccord, mais la plupart du temps ils se criaient dessus un bon coup et arrangeaient les choses. Là ils ne communiquaient plus.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi Elliot. Ceci n'a rien à voir avec l'enquête et tu le sais. »

Leur capitaine savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais comment ? Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés à ce sujet au bureau, donc il ne pouvait rien savoir, à moins que Munch et Fin aient dit quelque chose. Ils ont dû penser à la même chose, parce qu'ils se sont regardés.

«Oui, je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai surpris une conversation entre John et Fin. Et je leur ai donné l'ordre de tout me raconter. »

Ils ne se regardaient plus. Ils avaient la tête baissée, la honte de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit refaisant surface.

« Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés là. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos caractères lunatiques. Un jour vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde et votre travail s'en ressent, et le lendemain vous agissez l'un envers l'autre comme des étrangers. Et là aussi votre travail en pâtit. »

Elliot releva brusquement la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais Cragen leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Elliot travaillera avec John et Olivia avec Fin. Ceci est un ordre, je ne veux donc rien entendre. Maintenant sortez de ce bureau et prouvez-moi que vous pouvez de nouveau retravailler ensemble. »

La discussion était terminée. Ils se levèrent lentement et quittèrent le bureau de leur capitaine. Ils retournèrent à leur bureau, perdus dans leurs pensées, se disant que cette fois-ci ils s'étaient peut-être définitivement perdus.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous, me revoilà…un peu déçue de n'avoir eu que deux petits commentaires pour le troisième chapitre. J'espère avoir plus de chance avec celui-là. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture…

Elliot était totalement à cran. Dans cinq jours sa fille allait se marier, et il ne savait pas si Olivia venait. Quand il l'avait invité, elle avait bien sûr été ravie à l'idée de partager cette fête avec Elliot. Et lui, un peu plus tard, il s'était dit que peut-être elle viendrait à son bras, en tant que sa petite-amie, vivre cette merveilleuse journée à ses côtés. Mais aujourd'hui il était dans le doute total. Il avait passé le week-end à déprimer après l'annonce de Cragen, et maintenant, lundi matin, il se trouvait en face de Munch. En effet, Olivia avait retiré toutes ses affaires très tôt ce matin, avant qu'il arrive, et s'était installée à son nouveau bureau. Il ne travaillait plus avec elle. Et elle avait l'air d'assez bien prendre la chose.

Pour lui, c'était une autre histoire. Il avait envie d'attraper John et de le renvoyer où sa place était, en face de Fin. La place d'Olivia était près de lui, pour qu'il puisse la protéger, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il savait que Fin prendrait soin d'elle, mais son équipier c'était lui et personne d'autre. Il devait donc trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner. Il devait lui parler, s'excuser et tout lui dire, même si elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde commençait tranquillement à quitter les lieux. Elliot avait décidé d'attendre le départ d'Olivia pour l'accoster et avoir une vraie discussion avec elle.

La salle s'était peu à peu vidée, et il ne restait plus qu'eux, sans compter Cragen toujours enfermé dans son bureau. Il avait donc le champ libre. Comme Olivia n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de partir, il se décida à faire le premier pas. Il se leva de sa chaise et d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers elle.

« Excuse-moi Olivia, mais j'aimerai beaucoup te parler si tu es d'accord. »

Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle dirigea ensuite son regard dans sa direction.

« C'est à moi que tu parles ? »

Son ton le prit au dépourvu. Il ne savait quoi répondre.

« Non, je demande ça parce qu'étant donné que tu m'ignores depuis un petit moment, je suis en droit de me poser la question. »

Il était planté comme un idiot devant elle, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Je suis désolée Elliot, mais je pense sincèrement que nous n'avons plus grand-chose à nous dire. Et je pense également que Cragen a prit une excellente décision en nous séparant. A la longue nous aurions fini par nous faire du mal et nous détester. »

Il était anéanti par sa déclaration. Elle ne voulait plus travailler avec lui ou même lui parler.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, prit sa veste, et sortit précipitamment.

Et lui la regardait partir sans réagir.

Mais que faisait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser quitter sa vie sans rien dire.

Il attrapa sa veste et se mit à courir pour la rattraper.

Il dévala les escaliers, espérant la trouver à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Mais arrivé en bas des marches, il la vit déjà en train de quitter le poste de police. Il se remit à courir et la rejoignit à sa voiture.

« Olivia attends ! Je dois te parler. C'est important. Vraiment important. »

Elle fit celle qui ne l'entendait pas et monta dans sa voiture. Il ouvrit la porte côté passager et s'installa sur le siège.

« Elliot, descends de cette voiture ! Je ne veux pas te parler. Tu n'es plus la même personne et ce nouvel Elliot ne me plaît pas du tout. Alors avant que je dise des choses regrettables, descends ! »

Elle était très en colère. Ca n'allait pas être facile pour lui de se faire entendre.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été moi-même ces derniers temps, mais… »

« Ces derniers temps ! Tu te fous de moi ! Ca fait deux mois que tu me traites comme un chien ! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! »

Le ton montait trop vite. Il devait calmer le jeu rapidement.

« Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à sortir avec ce type ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Au mois de mai, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela a à voir avec ton comportement envers moi. »

« Ca fait deux mois. »

Soudain elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans le choc et lui tourna son visage face à la rue.

« Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un et que tu pensais que ça allait être sérieux, j'ai vu tous mes espoirs s'effondrer. J'étais fou de jalousie et je me suis vengé sur toi. »

Il avait vu ses espoirs s'effondrer.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

« Quels espoirs ? »

Il ne répondait pas. Il regardait toujours droit devant lui.

« Quels espoirs Elliot ? Tu es marié bon sang ! »

Il tourna alors lentement son visage vers elle.

« J'étais marié. »

La terre se dérobait sous ses pieds.

« Quoi ? »

Elle avait dû mal comprendre. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Et le réveil allait être dur.

« Le jour où nous sommes allés déjeuner tous les deux, tu m'as demandé ce qui me rendait si heureux. Je t'ai dit que des choses avaient changé dans ma vie. Mon divorce venait juste d'être prononcé. J'allais te l'annoncer. J'allais t'inviter à dîner, t'avouer finalement ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mais alors tu m'as dit que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un. Et que tu pensais que ça allait être sérieux. Alors je n'ai rien dit. »

Elle était complètement abasourdie. Elle s'était vraiment attendue à tout sauf à ça. Il avait été honnête, elle devait l'être aussi.

« Je ne suis plus avec Erik. Je savais que ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous. Dès le départ, j'ai su que je ne serais jamais amoureuse de lui. Je t'ai dit que je pensais que ça marcherait entre nous parce que tu venais de me dire que les choses entre Kathy et toi s'étaient beaucoup arrangées. J'étais jalouse moi aussi. Alors j'ai menti. »

Elle était libre. Elle était jalouse de Kathy. L'énorme pression sur son cœur qu'il sentait depuis deux mois venait de s'envoler.

« Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas être amoureuse de lui ? »

Il devait savoir. Aujourd'hui les vérités devaient être enfin dites.

« Parce qu'il n'était pas toi. »

Ils poussèrent intérieurement le même soupir de soulagement tous les deux. Leurs sentiments étaient mutuels.

« Je veux que tu viennes au mariage. »

« Bien évidemment je vais venir. Tu m'as invité rappelle-toi. »

Il se mit à sourire et tendit sa main pour prendre celle d'Olivia.

« Je veux que tu m'accompagnes à ce mariage en tant que ma petite-amie. »

Elle retira brusquement sa main de la sienne.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Elliot. Il y a moins d'une heure on ne se parlait pas et maintenant tu me demandes de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu m'as dit des choses blessantes. Tu m'as ignoré. Tu m'as traité comme une étrangère au lieu de venir me parler. »

Il s'affola à l'idée qu'elle allait le repousser.

« Je ne pouvais pas te parler. Tu étais avec ce type, j'aurais eu l'air de quoi ? »

« Entre ton divorce et la décision de divorcer, il s'est passé du temps. Tu aurais pu m'en parler à ce moment-là. »

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, totalement désemparé devant la situation.

« Je voulais que tout soit terminé avant de te dire quoi que ce soit. Si je t'avais dit que j'allais divorcer, tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Souviens-toi de la première fois. Et comment ça s'est terminé. Pourquoi m'aurais-tu cru cette fois-ci ? Je voulais que tu sois sûre de moi, que tu ais confiance en moi. »

Elle était touchée par ce qu'il disait. Elle avait envie d'une relation avec lui plus que n'importe quoi.

« Le problème est que je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. Au moindre coup dur ou dès que les choses ne vont pas comme tu veux, tu t'en prends à moi. Même si j'ai été anéantie quand tu m'as dit que les choses allaient mieux entre Kathy et toi, je ne te l'ai pas fait payer. J'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis des années, mais te voir heureux avec une autre femme ne m'a jamais fait te détester. Je te suis toujours restée fidèle, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Encore une fois il était le plus malheureux des hommes. En entendant les mots d'Olivia, il se rendait compte à quel point il était égoïste. Les nombreuses fois où il l'avait malmené lui revenaient à l'esprit les unes après les autres. Elle était malgré tout toujours restée à ses côtés. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Elle avait toujours été son amie, et tout à coup son amour pour elle prit une dimension encore plus grande.

« Je sais que je ne te mérite pas. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Olivia. Et je suis un connard suffisant qui n'a jamais prit conscience de la femme qu'il avait devant les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je t'ai attendu tout ma vie. L'amour que j'ai pour toi ne peut pas s'évaluer. Il est éternel. Si tu choisis de me pardonner les innombrables erreurs que j'ai pu commettre, je te promets d'essayer de faire que chaque jour de ta vie soit meilleur que le précédent. Et si tu décides de ne pas me pardonner, alors je resterai ton ami pour le reste de ma vie. Quelle que soit ta décision, je la respecterai. »

Il ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. Il avait les yeux brillants de larmes et le cœur lourd.

« Nous partons de chez Kathy avec Maureen et le reste des invités à quatorze heures trente pour nous rendre à l'église. Si tu as envie de passer le reste de ta vie avec moi, alors rejoins-moi là-bas. Sinon j'espère au moins que tu seras à la cérémonie, pour Maureen.

Olivia pleure aussi. Jamais dans sa vie un homme ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration. Les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Les émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Je t'aime Olivia. »

Il referma la portière et s'éloigna.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les commentaires. Vous allez certainement me détester pour ce cinquième chapitre…mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira…bonne lecture !

Olivia et Elliot ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis leur conversation dans la voiture, en dehors des 'bonjour' et 'à demain' de rigueur. Cela leur convenait car Olivia devait réfléchir afin de prendre la bonne décision et Elliot ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de faire pression sur elle. La semaine s'était donc déroulée très calmement.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé pour Maureen. Elle était très excitée à l'idée de devenir madame Dawson. Et très stressée aussi. Mais certainement pas autant que son père. Il tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre, voyant le temps passer de plus en plus vite. Il n'était pas treize heures mais il était sur le trottoir devant la maison, attendant à tout moment un taxi providentiel faisant son apparition au coin de la rue. Son avenir se jouait aujourd'hui et personne ne se doutait de rien. A part peut-être Kathy.

Elle s'est approchée lentement de lui.

« Elle va venir, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il a brusquement tourné sa tête vers elle, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver.

« Quoi ? »

Elle lui a souri et a posé sa main sur son bras.

« Tu attends Olivia ? Il est encore tôt, mais elle va venir. »

Il la regarda avec des yeux tout ronds.

« Comment sais-tu que j'attend Olivia ? »

Elle retira sa main et se mit à rire.

« Tu l'attends depuis tellement longtemps Elliot. Maintenant que tu as une chance d'être avec elle, tu ne vas certainement pas la laisser passer. »

S'il ne savait pas à quel moment son amour pour cette femme s'était éteint, il savait en revanche pourquoi il en était tombé amoureux il y a si longtemps. Sa gentillesse n'avait aucune limite.

« J'aimerai que ce soit aussi simple Kathy. Malheureusement la réalité est tout autre. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

« Je ne vois ce qu'il peut y avoir de compliqué. Je vois cette chose entre vous depuis des années. »

Il voulait tout lui dire mais n'osait pas. Il avait des sentiments pour Olivia alors qu'il était encore marié. Il avait honte de ça.

« Il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Olivia. »

Elle se remit à rire.

« Je sais Elliot. Je te connais. Je sais quel genre d'homme tu es. Mais j'ai aussi des yeux. Tu ne m'as jamais regardé de la façon dont tu la regardes elle. »

Les larmes lui sont montées aux yeux. La pression était trop forte, il fallait qu'il se confie.

« Je crois que j'ai tout fichu en l'air. Quand le divorce a été prononcé, j'ai voulu l'inviter à dîner, pour tout lui dire. Mais elle a dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, et qu'elle pensait que ça allait devenir sérieux. Alors je n'ai rien dit. Et j'étais si jaloux que je m'en suis pris à elle. Cragen en a eu assez et nous a séparés. Au début de la semaine, je n'en pouvais plus, alors je lui ai tout dit. Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'espérais. »

Il était à bout de souffle, les mots étant sortis précipitamment de sa bouche. Kathy ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Comment ça ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'espérais ? Elle ne partage pas tes sentiments ? »

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre.

« Si, mais elle m'en veut de l'avoir fait souffrir, de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt pour le divorce. Elle se demande si elle peut avoir confiance en moi désormais. Je ne la blâme pas. Je me suis conduit comme un con. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si je la perds. Je l'aime tellement. »

Kathy s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle aurait dû se sentir un peu trahie devant la confession de son ex-mari mais tout ce qu'elle éprouvait était de la peine.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va venir. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Vous vous complétez tellement bien. Vous vous comprenez sans rien dire et vous avez veillé l'un sur l'autre durant tant d'années. Les choses vont s'arranger, je le sais. »

Il s'accrochait désespérément à Kathy, priant qu'elle ait raison. Cette journée devait être remplie de joie et de rires. Si elle ne venait pas, il devait être fort pour sa fille, pour qu'elle profite pleinement de son mariage.

A l'autre bout de la ville, c'était une autre histoire. Olivia s'était préparée pour se rendre au mariage. Elle avait passé des heures devant son miroir, voulant être parfaite pour Elliot. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps pour décider quoi faire, son amour pour Elliot dépassant tous les petits secrets ou les mots déplacés. Elle avait enfin la chance de pouvoir être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle n'allait certainement pas rater l'occasion. Elle se disait que peut-être ces quelques jours de réflexion allaient faire comprendre à Elliot qu'à l'avenir il n'aurait pas intérêt de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait prit un taxi à treize heures, ne voulant en aucun cas être en retard dans le Queens. Mais la fatalité en avait décidé autrement. Au beau milieu d'un tunnel, un camion s'était renversé et barrait la route dans les deux sens. Une dizaine de voitures s'étaient percutées, rendant l'accès à la sortie totalement impossible. Elle était donc, à treize heures quarante cinq, coincée au beau milieu d'un monstrueux embouteillage.

Comble de malchance, il n'y avait aucun réseau sous le tunnel, rendant son téléphone hors d'usage. Elle avait bien pensé à quitter le taxi pour partir à pied, mais avec ses talons hauts elle serait considérablement ralentie. Et avant de pouvoir quitter l'axe du périphérique et trouver un taxi, il lui faudrait presque deux heures. Elle était donc condamnée à attendre patiemment que la situation se décante.

Quatorze heures vingt. Elliot regardait sa montre et sentait son cœur accélérer à chaque minute qui passait. Il prit son téléphone et essaya de l'appeler. Il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Il était désespéré. Elle ne voulait plus de lui. Il l'avait trop fait souffrir. Il était tétanisé sur ce trottoir, ne sachant quoi faire.

« Papa, nous devons partir maintenant si nous ne voulons pas être en retard. »

Kathleen s'était approchée de lui mais comme plus tôt avec sa mère, il n'avait rien entendu.

« J'arrive tout de suite ma chérie. »

Elle s'éloigna et Elliot regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone. Il allait essayer de l'appeler une dernière fois puis il abandonnerait, il respecterait sa décision comme il lui avait promis. La messagerie se fit de nouveau entendre. Il éteignit son téléphone, ne voulant pas qu'il sonne pendant la cérémonie, et se dirigea vers les invités qui l'attendaient.

Il était quatorze heures trente et elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle sortie du taxi et se mit à courir jusqu'à la sortie du tunnel. Elle devait appeler Elliot et lui dire qu'elle était en retard, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle avait pris la décision de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui.

Après quinze minutes, elle réussit enfin à sortir de ce maudit tunnel. Elle composa le numéro d'Elliot mais tomba elle aussi sur la messagerie.

« Bon sang, c'est pas possible, je suis maudite ! »

Elle était totalement frustrée par la situation. Ses nerfs lâchaient. Elle commença à pleurer, se disant que son destin était peut-être de ne jamais pouvoir être avec Elliot. Elle regagna le taxi, complètement abattue. Elle pensait à Elliot qui devait la détester d'avoir renoncé à lui sans se battre.

Elliot était comme un zombie. Le trajet à l'église s'était fait sans un mot. Il ne voulait pas parler, pas rire, pas penser.

Les invités ont fait leur entrée dans l'église. Elliot devait mener sa fille à l'autel, il attendait donc dehors.

« Tu as conscience que c'est un mariage, pas un enterrement ? »

Maureen était inquiète du comportement de son père. Il avait été si excité par ce mariage, et aujourd'hui il semblait si triste.

Il secoua la tête et regarda Maureen. Il mariait sa fille ainée, il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher ce jour si merveilleux pour elle. Il devait faire face.

« Excuse-moi ma puce, j'avais la tête ailleurs. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui prit la main pour la glisser au creux de son bras. La musique leur disant d'entrée se fit entendre.

« C'est à nous ma chérie. Tu es magnifique. Mark a beaucoup de chance. »

Maureen lui sourit et ils entrèrent dans l'église. Il se força à sourire en remontant l'allée, même si son cœur était brisé.

Olivia avait les yeux fermés, se maudissant à haute voix.

« Pourquoi a-t'il fallut que tu lui dises que tu allais réfléchir ? Tu savais très bien que ta décision était déjà prise. Toi et ta saloperie de fierté ! »

Elle ne s'était jamais autant détestée. Elliot mariait sa fille et à cause d'elle sa journée était gâchée.

« Ca y est madame, le trafic reprend. Dans trente minutes maximum vous serez arrivée. »

Olivia redressa la tête. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il fallait juste qu'elle explique sa mésaventure à Elliot, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aime et qu'après ils vivent enfin heureux ensemble.

Mais encore fallait-il qu'il veuille bien l'écouter.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous, désolée pour avoir été un peu longue, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail à noël. Voici un nouveau chapitre, une petite torture avant le prochain qui sera le dernier ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas les commentaires qui font beaucoup de bien…

Elliot essayait de se concentrer sur les mots du prêtre. Il devait pour sa fille faire l'effort d'être attentif. Mais systématiquement son esprit dérivait sur Olivia. Il allait devoir quitter l'unité. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de la voir chaque jour et ne rien pouvoir faire. Sa vie était un désastre.

Olivia sortit en courant du taxi après avoir payé le chauffeur. Elle entra dans l'église remplie, quelques têtes se tournant dans sa direction. Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler sur le côté gauche. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix et vit Fin, assit sur un banc, encerclé par Munch et Cragen. Elle se dirigea vers eux et s'installa sur le bout du banc à côté de John.

Fin se pencha pour lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour être aussi en retard ? »

Elle secoua la tête, regardant les mariés qui échangeaient leurs consentements.

« Une histoire de fou. Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais. »

Elle tourna la tête vers les trois hommes.

« Avez-vous parlé à Elliot ? »

Fin se pencha de nouveau vers elle.

« Nous sommes arrivés quand tout le monde entrait dans l'église. On aurait dû arriver plus tôt mais John n'arrivait pas à choisir son costume. »

« Hé, c'est important ce genre de choses. Il faut être élégant dans de telles circonstances. »

Olivia sourit, amusée de leurs constantes chamailleries.

« John, tu n'as que des costumes noirs, alors où est la différence ? »

John secoua la tête.

« Mon pauvre ami, tu n'y connais rien. Un gentleman comme moi se doit d'être toujours à son avantage. »

Cragen, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'écouter le prêtre, s'en mêla.

« Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît pour une fois cesser vos gamineries et respecter la cérémonie ? »

Munch et Fin se regardèrent brièvement puis se reconcentrèrent.

Olivia cherchait Elliot dans la foule mais ne pouvait l'apercevoir. Il était bien entendu assis au premier rang avec sa famille, ne se doutant pas qu'elle était là. John se pencha discrètement vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Elliot n'avait pas l'air bien tout à l'heure quand il a remonté l'allée avec Maureen. Il essayait de sourire mais j'ai bien vu qu'il se forçait. »

Olivia ne le regarda pas. Elle poussa un grand soupir et ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle se sentait ignoble. Elliot vivait un grand moment qui était gâché par sa faute.

Maureen et Mark échangèrent les alliances et le prêtre dit au marié d'embrasser la mariée. Maureen pleurait, submergée par l'émotion, devant une assistance souriante et émue elle aussi. Olivia avait les larmes aux yeux, heureuse pour cette femme qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance, mais aussi pour elle. Elle se demandait si un jour elle aurait la chance elle aussi de vivre ce moment si magique. Avait-elle laissé passer sa chance avec Elliot ? Avait-elle ruiné la plus belle relation qu'elle n'avait jamais eue avec un homme ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Elle se donnerait en spectacle devant tout le monde s'il le fallait, mais Elliot Stabler allait devoir l'écouter.

Les invités commencèrent à se lever. Certains se dirigèrent vers la sortie alors que les autres s'avançaient vers les mariés pour les féliciter. Olivia essuya rapidement ses yeux et se dirigea lentement vers l'autel.

Une file s'était formée dans l'allée, chacun attendant son tour pour embrasser le jeune couple. Olivia cherchait désespérément à apercevoir Elliot, mais ne le trouvait pas. Elle se dit qu'en se mettant dans la queue, elle finirait par tomber sur lui. Elle allait avoir le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. En fait, elle devait juste lui dire la vérité. Ce malheureux concours de circonstances n'était en rien de sa faute, même si son absence avait pu faire croire à Elliot des choses fausses. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait devoir faire face à sa colère. Elle la méritait et l'accepterait. Elle avait parcouru une vingtaine de mètres quand elle aperçut Kathy. Elle se pencha alors un peu, espérant voir Elliot près d'elle. Mais il n'était toujours pas en vue.

En revanche, Kathy l'avait remarqué. Elle s'avança vers elle rapidement, se faufilant entre les gens qui essayaient de la retenir pour lui parler. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et se jeta dans ses bras. Olivia était sous le choc, se demandant d'où venait cette soudaine démonstration d'affection.

« Oh mon dieu Olivia, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! »

Olivia regardait Kathy avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui se passait.

« Elliot m'a tout raconté. Il est assis là-bas, et ne parle pas. J'ai dit aux autres qu'il était trop ému pour l'instant, qu'il vient de marier sa fille ainée et qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée qu'elle n'est plus sa petite fille. Mais maintenant que tu es là, tout va s'arranger. Il va être tellement heureux. »

Olivia n'en revenait pas.

« Il t'a tout raconté ? »

Kathy se mit à rire.

« Nous sommes divorcés Olivia. Il fait ce qu'il veut maintenant. Et puis même avant notre divorce je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. »

« Il ne s'est jamais rien passé Kathy, je te le jure. »

Kathy posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Olivia.

« Je sais Olivia. Je voulais simplement dire qu'il était évident que vous aviez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. »

Olivia soupira, soulagée que Kathy la croie.

« J'ai peur qu'il soit très en colère. Il m'a dit que si je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui, je devais le rejoindre chez toi avant le départ pour l'église. Mais si je décidais de ne pas lui pardonner, je devais au moins être présente à la cérémonie pour Maureen. Il y a eu un accident et j'ai été bloquée dans un embouteillage pendant près de deux heures, c'est pour ça que je suis en retard. Je ne veux pas le perdre Kathy. Je l'aime. »

Olivia agitait les bras et parlait très vite, l'urgence de la situation l'angoissant beaucoup.

Kathy remit ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Calme-toi Olivia. Tu es ici, c'est le principal. Tu vas attendre que tout le monde soit sorti de l'église et ensuite tu iras parler à Elliot. Comme je le connais, il va s'emporter et s'énerver. Il faut que tu reste calme. Tu lui expliques tout et tout va s'arranger. Ok ? »

Olivia essayait de calmer sa respiration. Elle secoua la tête pour dire 'ok' à Kathy, ne pouvant pas parler.

« Bien. Je retourne là-bas. Fais-moi confiance. Tout va bien se passer. »

Elle embrassa Olivia sur la joue et retourna auprès des mariés. L'église se vida peu à peu. Après encore dix interminables minutes, il ne restait plus que Kathy avec Eli dans ses bras, Maureen, Mark, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie et Elliot, qui était assis, la tête dans ses mains. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué Olivia, qui était paralysée par la peur.

Elle décida tout de même d'aller féliciter Maureen et Mark. Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Félicitations. »

Elle se tourna vers Mark et le prit également dans ses bras.

« Félicitations à tous les deux. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. »

Maureen avait les yeux pétillants de joie. Elle rayonnait.

« Merci Oliva. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. »

« Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. »

Olivia tourna la tête dans la direction d'Elliot, sachant qu'il avait sûrement entendu sa voix. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, son sang se glaça. Il était debout, les mains dans ses poches, et la froideur de son regard bleu acier ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Elliot, je dois te parler. »

Il secoua la tête en signe de protestation, n'ayant aucune envie de la voir ou lui parler pour l'instant.

« C'est important Elliot. Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui, et je dois te l'expliquer. »

« Olivia, aujourd'hui je marie ma fille, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de me mettre en colère. Je sais que je t'ai promis de respecter ta décision, et je le ferais. Mais maintenant, cela m'est impossible. Alors si tu le permets, j'aimerai que tu me laisses avec ma famille profiter de cette belle journée. »

Olivia sentit ses yeux piquer. Elle comprenait sa colère, mais pas son besoin permanent de lui dire des choses blessantes. Kathy lui avait dit de rester calme, mais il était très difficile de se contenir.

Kathy décida alors d'intervenir.

« Elliot, pourrais-tu pour une fois arrêter de te comporter comme un macho suffisant et simplement écouter ? »

Il se tourna vers Kathy, la colère écrite partout sur son visage.

« Reste en dehors de ça Kathy. Tout ça ne te regarde pas. »

Elle s'avança vers Elliot et croisa ses bras.

« Bien sûr que tout ça me regarde. Maureen est ma fille, et toi mon ex-mari. J'ai envie de vous voir heureux. Tous les deux. Alors je veux que tu écoutes attentivement Olivia, que vous discutiez et que vous régliez vos problèmes. Nous allons tous vous attendre dehors. Dans vingt minutes je veux vous voir passer la porte de cette église souriants, et plus amoureux que jamais. C'est compris ? »

Tout le monde regardait Kathy avec étonnement. Elle qui était toujours si douce et si calme, montrait une facette de sa personnalité encore inconnue de tous. Ils ne répondirent pas mais elle pouvait voir dans leurs yeux qu'ils avaient bien reçu le message. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de l'église, suivie par ses enfants et son gendre qui n'avaient aucune intention de la contredire.

Il ne restait plus qu'Elliot et Olivia, face à face.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout d'abord bonne et heureuse année à tous. Voici un petit cadeau de noël en retard : le dernier chapitre ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté cette histoire. J'ai une nouvelle histoire déjà terminée et une autre qui a déjà 2 chapitres d'écrit mais qui sera assez longue je pense. Toujours Elliot et Olivia bien sûr ! Alors à très bientôt et encore merci…

Elliot ne disait rien. Il attendait. Olivia devait lui parler et il devait l'écouter.

Olivia, quant à elle, ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle était en colère de sa remarque sur sa famille, ce qui la freinait dans sa déclaration.

« Kathy ne nous a donné que vingt minutes, tu devrais te dépêcher. »

Il était vraiment désagréable quand il était fâché.

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû te dire l'autre jour dans la voiture que j'avais déjà pris ma décision. Mais j'étais en colère et je voulais te faire souffrir un peu. »

Il plissa les yeux.

« Tu savais déjà que tu ne viendrais pas et tu m'as laissé espérer le jour du mariage de ma fille ? Mais quel genre de personne peut faire ça ? »

Une fois de plus, la communication était mauvaise. Elle voulait dire une chose, il en entendait une autre.

« Si tu voulais me faire souffrir, c'est réussi. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert de toute ma vie. »

Elle se mit à pleurer. Ses nerfs lâchaient. Elle s'était préparée ce matin pensant passer une merveilleuse journée, et celle-ci avait tourné au cauchemar en l'espace de quelques heures.

« Je me demande si un jour nous arriverons à nous comprendre. »

Il était de son côté complètement perdu. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et leva les bras au ciel.

« Tu veux que je comprenne quoi ? Que tu m'as laissé t'attendre pendant une heure et demie, priant qu'un taxi dépose la femme de ma vie devant moi ? Que tu m'as laissé attendre sachant que tu ne viendrais pas ? Ma Olivia, celle que j'aime, ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! »

Ma Olivia. Ces deux petits mots provoquèrent un déclic.

« C'est bien pour ça que je ne te ferais jamais une chose pareille, parce que je suis ta Olivia. »

Ses bras pendaient lâchement à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait même plus parler.

« Je te demande de m'écouter très attentivement. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et je ne veux pas mettre Kathy en colère. »

Pour la première fois de la journée, il eut un vrai sourire. Olivia sécha ses larmes et prit une grande inspiration.

« Quand tu as quitté ma voiture l'autre jour et que tu m'as dit 'je t'aime', ma décision était prise. Ce matin, je me suis levée très tôt pour pouvoir me faire belle pour toi. A treize heures, un taxi m'attendait en bas de chez moi. Je ne voulais pas être en retard. Un camion s'est renversé sous un tunnel et je suis restée bloquée deux heures. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu étais sur messagerie. »

Les choses se mettaient petit à petit en place dans sa tête.

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler vers quatorze heures trente mais ça ne répondait pas. »

« J'étais dans le tunnel à cette heure-là, et il n'y avait aucun réseau. »

Il secoue la tête puis la laisse tomber en avant.

« J'ai éteint mon téléphone après t'avoir appelé pour ne pas qu'il sonne dans l'église. »

« Et moi j'ai couru hors du tunnel après pour te dire que je ne te retrouverai pas chez Kathy mais à l'église. »

Ils comprennent simultanément une chose. Elliot va passer le reste de sa vie avec Olivia. Olivia va passer le reste de sa vie avec Elliot.

Il s'avance rapidement vers elle, encadre son visage avec ses mains puis l'embrasse. Le baiser est doux pour commencer, mais il s'intensifie rapidement, pour devenir finalement passionné.

Aujourd'hui encore, ils se sont déchirés à cause de leurs sentiments. Des sentiments trop forts, trop intenses. Mais ces temps-là sont révolus. Ils vont maintenant s'aimer aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient combattre. Elle termine le baiser et pose son front contre le sien.

« Je devais te rejoindre chez Kathy pour pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je t'ai retrouvé ici. Ca compte ou pas ? »

Il rie, et c'est le son le plus beau qu'elle ait entendu depuis très longtemps. Elle recule la tête pour le regarder.

« Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que je te ferais un coup pareil ? Comment as-tu pu imaginer que je te ferais souffrir comme ça ? »

Il retire les mains de son visage et recule d'un pas.

« Je ne pensais plus rationnellement. Je croyais t'avoir perdu. Je vivais un cauchemar. Je n'ai pas écouté un mot de la cérémonie. J'ai essayé de me concentrer mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma vie s'écroulait sous mes yeux et j'étais totalement impuissant. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi. Je te jure que cela ne se reproduira jamais. »

Il est tellement honteux d'avoir douté de la femme qui est à ses côtés depuis douze ans, qui l'a toujours protégé et couvert à de nombreuses reprises pour lui éviter des ennuis.

Elle se rapproche de lui et passe ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je te pardonne, mais à l'avenir je veux que tu me fasses confiance. Plus de mensonges, plus de secrets. Tu dois être ouvert et communicatif. »

Elle n'attend pas de réponse, elle sait qu'il a compris. Elle penche son visage vers le sien et l'embrasse profondément. Il enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre lui. Elle termine une nouvelle fois la première le baiser.

« Je t'aime Elliot Stabler. Tu as un foutu caractère mais je t'aime. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et je me battrais pour te garder. »

Les mots sont coincés dans sa gorge. Le jour le plus horrible de sa vie s'est transformé en une journée parfaite. Sa famille est heureuse et il tient la femme de sa vie dans ses bras. Il ne comprend pas comment il peut être aussi chanceux. Ne pouvant parler, il l'embrasse, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle.

« Je pense que tu peux aussi remercier Kathy pour ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. Je lui serais toujours reconnaissante. Tu as vraiment une ex-femme extraordinaire. »

Son émotion s'étant un peu apaisée, il retrouve le contrôle de sa voix.

« Je dois reconnaitre que j'ai beaucoup de goût en matière de femmes. »

Elle lui met une claque derrière la tête, s'attendant à une réponse un peu plus sympathique.

« Hé, c'est de la brutalité policière ! Vous abusez de votre autorité inspecteur Benson ! »

Ils se mettent à rire, conscients du bonheur qu'ils sont en train de vivre.

Il redevient alors sérieux, regardant Olivia dans les yeux.

« Je suis moi aussi extrêmement reconnaissant envers Kathy. J'ai effectivement une ex-femme extraordinaire. Mais je sais que ma future épouse sera encore plus merveilleuse. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement, ayant perdu espoir d'entendre un jour ces mots-là.

« Je ne pense pas que nous marier soit une bonne idée Elliot. »

Son sourire se fane immédiatement. Elle ne veut pas devenir sa femme.

« Pour moi, deux personnes se marient pour fonder une famille, et comme je suis trop vieille pour avoir des enfants, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que nous nous marions. »

Elle essaye de garder son sérieux mais devant la mine dépitée de son petit-ami, elle n'y parvient pas.

Lui, de son côté, comprend alors l'allusion, et rougit furieusement.

Elle éclate alors de rire.

« Ma puce, je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. Ca fait douze ans que tu me connais et douze ans que tu sais que je suis un vrai abruti. J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère, parce que je pensais t'avoir perdu. Je ne le pensais pas. Tu l'auras ton bébé Olivia, je te le jure. Et il sera parfait. »

Elle caresse les cheveux de sa nuque, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Tu as déjà cinq enfants Elliot, tu ne penses pas que c'est assez ? »

« Maureen a été conçue accidentellement. Kathleen, Dickie et Lizzie sont arrivés sans calculs. Quant à Eli, nul besoin de revenir sur son histoire. Ce bébé, notre bébé, aura été tellement désiré qu'il sera impatient de venir au monde pour faire la connaissance de sa magnifique maman. Nous allons profiter de chaque seconde ensemble et rattraper tout le temps perdu. Notre vie ensemble ne fait que commencer Liv, et j'ai bien l'intention de m'employer à faire de toi la plus heureuse des femmes. »

C'est à son tour de ne pas pouvoir parler. En quelques mots, cet homme a réussi à replacer les morceaux de son cœur qu'elle pensait brisés à jamais. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, elle l'embrasse et fait passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'elle ne peut pas exprimer oralement.

Les vingt minutes sont largement dépassées. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, il y a des jeunes mariés là dehors qui vous attendent. »

Kathy était entrée discrètement dans l'église, profitant de la vue qui s'offrait devant elle. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, et le duo Benson/Stabler était plus uni que jamais.

« Je crois que ta fille t'attend. Tu as déjà raté la cérémonie, nous allons essayer de faire en sorte que tu te rappelles du reste de la journée. »

Elliot la serre encore plus fort contre lui, ayant besoin de voir que tout ceci est bien réel.

« Je me rappelle de chaque moment passé à tes côtés. Mais cette journée restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. »

Il l'embrasse sur le front, retire ses bras de sa taille et lui prend la main. Ils se dirigent vers la sortie, près à faire face ensemble à cette nouvelle vie qui les attend.


End file.
